Genesis's Song
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Genesis is a lost and confused young man seeking someone to be with. Will he find someone? read if you so desire.


"I'm sorry Dice." Bellmere cried in her sleep and Genesis came in worrying what had happened. "Hm your beloved one again Dear?" Genesis asked her while sitting on the bed and gently began to stroke her hair lovingly. "Genesis are you still here?" Bellmere asked him. "_Hm the poor dear confused and alone._" Genesis thought while stroking Bellmere's hair. After that Genesis got and up and opened the window to let some fresh ocean air in. "This will make you fell better." Genesis said while standing there admiring the moon shining over the ocean. Bellmere got up from the bed and went over to him. "Genesis?" Bellmere asked him while putting an arm around his waist Genesis accepted the offer and brought Bellmere into a comforting and soft embrace. "Genesis is the reason you brought Tira and I here is because you're lonely?" Bellmere asked him her voice was soft and concerned. "Lonely, well I guess you could say I was but… huh it's nothing my Dear." Genesis told Bellmere and she could have sworn that she felt a tear hit the top of her head and looked up and Genesis eyes were stained with tears. "_He's the same as Dice._" Bellmere thought to herself while turning around and hugging Genesis tightly Genesis gently wrapped his arms around her and began to sing a special song for her.

_Gentle waves rush against the shore_

_With the moon conducting the flow_

_All is well the waves the sleep in peace_

_As the moon sings them to sleep._

_All is well the tide is at peace _

He continued to sing the lovely tune to her gently soothing her tired mind Bellmere gently laid her head on his chest. "Would you like me to stop dear?" Genesis asked Bellmere. "No please continue it's very beautiful." Bellmere told him while gently closed her eyes and listen to the beautiful melody. "He sings so delightfully." Bellmere whisper, Genesis still sang the same lovely tune but this time he added a new verse.

_The dearest rose smells sweet_

_Against the gentle breeze_

When he finished the song he felt Bellmere body cling to him and heard soft snores coming from Bellmere, Genesis softly picked Bellmere up into his arms and carried her back to her bed and gently tucked her in. After that he began to walk out the door until he heard Bellmere. "I love you my Genesis." Bellmere said and Genesis came back over to her and gently kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too my dear." After that he walked out and closed the door behind him gently. "I'm truly grateful that she came but what's going to happen when her beloved one, Dice come back and I'll be lonely again I don't want that to happen I won't let that man take my dearest away from me." Genesis told himself feeling tears run down his cheeks. Genesis didn't say anything he just walked to the bath chamber of the palace. When he got there he opened the door and went in and closed the door behind him and took off his cloak and went in to the warm water. He sat down and began to cry.

"I'm scared and lonely of being like this I'm hurt mentally everyday my mind is riddled with question I don't understand and all I want is for her to be by my side but her beloved is getting in the way of all that." Genesis said while bringing some water up to his face and letting it run down his neck. "I just want her by my side that's all I want I don't want any harm come to her it's just when her beloved Dice comes back she'll go with him no matter what I say or do." Genesis told himself while getting out of the warm water and drying himself off and putting a clean cloak on. Genesis went back to his room and got into bed and tried to get some sleep but no matter what he tried he couldn't stop thinking about what might if Dice came back.

_Just sleep tired one_

_The sun has sat _

_It's time for rest._

He sang to himself but it wouldn't work. After awhile his eyes finally closed and he started to have a dream. "I won't let you take her from me you despicable being." Genesis told the Dice in his dream. Dice didn't answer. "I need her, I want her don't you see I love her, she calls you beloved but you weren't there for her when she needed you but I was I am the one who she needs." Genesis said to Dice in his dream. Genesis then woke up and scents that someone was in Bellmere's room. He quickly ran to her room and opened the door and saw that Dice was standing right between her and Genesis. "Are you the one she called beloved?" Genesis asked Dice and he nodded. "Get away from her she don't you see she doesn't want you? Besides you abandon her and that little child don't worry I'm taking good care of them both better then what you did." Genesis told Dice, Dice turned to Bellmere and knelt by her. "Please Bellmere wake up it's me Dice remember?" Dice told Bellmere and she woke up. "Dice?" Bellmere asked him he nodded and she wrapped her arms around him.

"This isn't happening it can't be my dear is going with this man? Please my dear you can't you just can't please." Genesis pleaded to Bellmere, Bellmere saw and shoved Dice off her and ran to him and embrace Genesis. "My dear." Genesis said before hugging Bellmere. "Never again please don't leave my side." Genesis pleaded before ranking her hair with his hand. "What happened between you and her?" Dice asked Genesis. "Hm this beautiful dear, I heard her cry out of loneliness and pain and I just couldn't just ignore it so I went to the place I heard the crying and so here we are." Genesis told Dice while standing up and helping Bellmere and brought her into his arms.

"Bellmere you thought… I would do that to you I wouldn't I love you and Tira with all my heart." Dice told Bellmere, she didn't even look at him and just ignored him. "Please go away, leave us alone." Bellmere told Dice. "Bellmere listen to yourself he's brain washed you into thinking that I abandon you but I didn't I swear to you Bellmere I would never." Dice told Bellmere. "You think you can make her understand with what you did to her I am not surprise she won't hate you for ever." Genesis told Dice while gently began dancing with Bellmere each step was graceful. "You never did this with her did you well she is better with me then she is with you." Genesis told Dice while finishing the dance. "why do you even care about her?"

"Because I know the isolation of loneliness and sadness." Genesis told Dice while stroking the side Bellmere's face lovingly. "What did you do to make her this way?" Dice asked Genesis. "I sang to her with my special voice, I soothed her mind with love." Genesis told Dice. "You wouldn't understand my bond with her I care for her much more than you do." Genesis told Dice while stepping closer to him and pointed his gun at him. "Now get out of my palace you despicable being. Dice wouldn't move and Genesis shot him making Dice fall to the ground. "Now shall we dispose of this trash dear?" Genesis asked Bellmere and she nodded still holding onto Genesis. Genesis summoned darkness and it quickly surrounded Dice and he faded into the floor. "He won't bother us anymore my dear." Genesis told Bellmere and she smiled and giggled softly. Genesis went back over to Bellmere and sat down next to her gently putting her into an embrace. "Would you like me to sing you asleep again?" Genesis asked Bellmere while being to sing.

_At long last I have you in my grasp_

_Your beauty is untamed _

_Your divine pleasant is enchanting _

Genesis gently sang and just like that Bellmere was sleeping in his arms everything was right he wasn't alone and now he never would be left alone again. His dear was sleeping in his arms and he knew it would last like this forever. After that Genesis took a quilt and covered Bellmere and himself with it. He closed his eyes and sang one last verse.

_My love I will always have._

_Tonight I sleep in peace with you._

After awhile Genesis had awoken and went to were he chambered Dice. "So tell me have you enjoyed you're stay in my castle hm does it hurt well enjoy it because is the same as I have lived for years and now you know that pain as well." Genesis told Dice. "Why do you care about her?" Dice asked Genesis. "Why, why does she want you so badly? She calls for you in her sleep but why would she want someone like you I was the one who found her, I held her hand when she was alone, and I brought her to my palace to protect her but she still calls you her Beloved one." Genesis asked Dice while falling to his knees and beginng to cry badly.

Dice knelt down beside him. "That's all this is about, look who ever you are I can see why she likes you, gentle, and sweet just like the Prince you took." Dice said in his usual soft voice. "Why are you being like this don't you hate me after all I took the girl the girl who called you Beloved." Genesis told Dice while crying into his knees. "Hm Bellmere that's her name but you call her Dear and I know without a doubt that she loves you but not the sort you want." Dice told him while stroking the crying boy's back gently. "I didn't know that you already knew her and that you two were lovers please tell me what it feels like to have a family and be comforted by one." Genesis asked

"You mean you don't have a family but how did you inherit this kingdom?" Dice asked Genesis. "I was born here I fed off the decaying roses that were growing on the walls and when I was able to walk and to speak I formed this castle I made it beautiful as it could be but still that didn't cease my loneliness so I wanted to go find some one and I heard cries of a woman and I brought her here and then you came and this happened I'm sorry please forgive me I didn't mean any harm I was just sick and tired of being alone." Genesis told Dice letting all his emotions run into his voice and without even realizing it Genesis was hugging Dice tightly around the waist.

Dice found himself putting his arms around the crying boy's back gently hugging him. "I can see why you so drawn to Bellmere she loves just like a Mother isn't she?" Dice asked Genesis while gently stroking Genesis hair. Genesis didn't answer he just laid there in Dice's arms crying, crying in the arms of the man he accused of taking Bellmere from him. "I'm sorry." Genesis told Dice while falling limp into his embrace and sleeping. "The poor boy he must have been suffering this how entire time." Dice told himself while laying Genesis down gently and putting his black coat on Genesis as a blanket. "Please take care of her." Genesis told Dice while dying peacefully. "Of course I will.

Dice went back to Bellmere's room and saw her standing and waiting for him, she put her arms around him and hugged him around the waist. "Lets all go back Bellmere." Dice told her while transporting them back to Navatica. "So you're both back." Tira said happily. "You've changed Tira." Dice told Tira. "The curse no longer has me and so I am now the official king of Navatica and that means Bellmere and you can live separate lives from this Kingdom." Tira told Dice while smiling gently at him. "Hm thank you, Tira but Bellmere and I are happy here with you." Tira told Dice while sitting down on the couch it didn't look like Bellmere would wake up anytime soon so Dice went over to the couch to join Tira. "Medicine your studying how to heal others wounds then?" Dice asked tira while sitting down next to him. Tira didn't say anything he just continued to chant into his hands and then put them to cup and making the water into elixir and going over to were Bellmere was and lifted her head with his hand and easily put the cup up to her mouth she drank but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry." Tira told Dice while putting the cup down. Then suddenly Bellmere sat up and had her head down tears flowing from her eyes. "Bellmere?" Dice asked while putting a soft and gentle hand on Bellmere's cheek. "Genesis?" Bellmere asked her eyes were white and her skin was pale. She began to fall out of bed but Tira caught her and held her in his arms she put her arms around his waist tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you my Genesis." Bellmere said. "Who is Genesis?" Tira asked while stroking Bellmere soft hair. "He is the man who took Bellmere." Dice told Tira. "the man from two years ago." Tira told Dice. "Two years how can it be two years since he was here?" Dice asked Tira. "At that part of Navatica territory it is not in the same life that this palace is in so his palace may seem like one day but it equals two years." Tira told Dice while gently laying Bellmere down on the bed and tucking her in. "Maybe someday Navatica will be in its glory once again." Tira said to himself

Tira went back to his room but Dice stayed with Bellmere. "Hm Tira has changed into the king he wanted to be." Dice said while looking out the window.


End file.
